Taking it Slow
by Harbucks
Summary: One-shots of Family!Creek. Mostly Holidays and Special days.
1. Christmas

_My laptop recently lost connection with internet so I'm stuck using my sister's crappy computer. I haven't uploaded anything for Christmas yet, soooo…here you go!! ^^_

_EnJoY!!_

_SOUTH PARK © Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_JACKSON 'JACK' RICHARD TUCKER © Harbucks (Tweek) and PeruSux (Craig)_

_Yes I did change my pen name and this was based off of an R.P on Twitter._

_Love you Jackie!_

_

* * *

_

Swinging his little legs back and forth, Jack kept looking out the frosty window beside him as he sat on a stool in his Superman footy-pajamas.

His face was beaming with excitement, but not for the fat, old man in a red suit like most five year olds would be excited for. No, Jack was excited for another man to come through the front door, someone more important to him then anyone else, his dad.

"Is he coming for Christmas mommy? Is he?Is he?Is he?Is he-"

"I think so Jackie, Daddy called earlier and told me he would-AH!." Tweek smiled at his son with a kind smile, he really loved to see his Jack happy, even if his constant question-asking started to get on his nerves.

"Will he be here to watch me open my presents from Santa!" the small boy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he uttered those words, hope and faith beaming through them.

Kneeling in front of his son, Tweek fixed the messed up buttons on the pajamas as he smiled and cooed:

"Of course he will-ehh, but first _you-" _he tapped his nose as he drew out the 'you', making the five year old giggle. "-need to go brush your teeth-AH! Don't need you going to give daddy a kiss and him fainting because of your stinking breath!-eh!"

Giggling, the little blonde boy hopped down from his stool and raced to the bathroom, making race car noises as he turned the corners.

This would be their first Christmas together. Usually, either Craig or Tweek would have to work late, but this year they were determined to have a proper Christmas, no distractions, no working and no screaming bosses. Just them and their cozy home-

Tweek jumped as the phone rang from the kitchen, hesitantly picking it up, he checked the number. Craig was calling from his cell..  
"Oh no…-eeeh." He bit his lip, when Craig called on his cell, it usually meant that he had to keep working late and couldn't make it in time for any occasion.

He chokingly clicked 'Talk' and brought it to his ear, praying it wasn't the news he was sure to hear.

"Hello?-EH!"

"Hey babe, I'm still in the truck… Fatass is making me work through Christmas-"

"You can't make it can't you…"

A long pause appeared at the end of the line, making Tweek's heart sink as he heard the heart-breaking sigh of agreement.

"Why did you even get a second job at 'Cartman's Trucking'?-AH! We were perfectly happy with you working just the one job and me working at the coffee shop!!-EH!"

"Tweek. We were broke! We barely had enough money with the both of us working!"

"-But at least you had time to spend with us!"

"What us?! We're not even married! The only thing tying me down to you is Jack!"

Both lines got quiet, only the stammering apology from Craig was heard.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!!"

Tweek didn't say anything for a while, just staring at the ground before muttering:

"Come by to see Jack... He really misses you. I really miss you-AH!" As he moved his thumb to slam angrily on the end call button he heard a cry from the phone.

"Wait! Wait! Please…I'm sorry. I'm just over-worked. I didn't mean it, I swear..."

Tweek moved his ear away from the phone, letting Craig stammer and apologize over and over again, before interrupting him and clearing his throat.

"I'll pass the phone to Jack. He's the one you should apologize too-EHH! Jack!"

The small boy scampered out of the bathroom and happily skipped to the phone, blabbering nonsense straight into it.

"Hi daddy! I love you daddy! I miss you daddy! Do you miss me? Are you coming to see me? I love you daddy! Did you buy us presents? Are you coming soon? I love you daddy!-"

The bright smile on the boys face suddenly started to vanish as Craig spoke from the other line, explaining to the young child that he wouldn't be seeing him for another Christmas.

"-O-oh…Ok daddy…" Tears started to form in his eyes, sniffling and trying his hardest not to cry. "I-…But I miss you daddy…I love you daddy…"

Grabbing the phone away from the crying boy, Tweek angrily twitched into the phone, trying hard not to cry himself.

"He loves you and what do you have to say for yourself-EH! You're just so-AH!-so stubborn and-and-EH! _We _love you damn it! What have you ever done to show that you love us!-EH! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!-AH! Merry Christmas!"

As Tweek hung up, he threw the phone in the corner of the room, hugging his crying son close to him, curling up on the couch; they cried and cried and cried until a good two hours passed.

Jack sniffled and snored quietly in Tweek's arms as the minutes ticked by, his dreaming head, once filled with nothing but good thoughts was now filled with sadness and disappointment.

Tweek was just as saddened by the phone call, but more-so of his own reaction. He didn't really need to yell at Craig like that…after all, it wasn't his fault he had to work late.

Looking at the phone, Tweek maneuvered his way to it, picking it up gently and using up a good five minutes deciding whether to recall Craig and apologize. Taking in a deep breath, he hovered his thumb over the 'Re Call' button, until he heard a soft playing of guitar.

Perking his head up, he leaned towards the window, listening to the soft strumming of a guitar, which was then followed by lyrics.

_"I think that possibly, Maybe I'm falling for you, Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.-"_

Opening the window, Tweek poked his head out. Eyes widening in shock… but was he really surprised?

Craig stood there, a big, burly jacket draped over him as he strummed on a guitar; a teddy bear with a giant red ribbon around its neck lay beside him.

_"__I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much, All of the while I never knew-"_

"Craig what are you doing-EH!" called Tweek after scrunching his eyes in confusion.

"You said I didn't love the family. So I'm showing you how much I love you guys-"

"-By singing outside the coffee shop?-EH!!"

"You always said you liked hopeless romantics, I quit my second job… You were right." Craig smiled before going back to his strumming.

"_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much, All of the while I never knew…All of the while…All of the while…" _

Tweek tried to hide a smile, he was still a little mad but…

"_-All of the while it was you, you!-"_

Tweek let his smile out.

"Get inside before you die of hypothermia!-AHH!"

Smiling, Craig picked up the teddy bear and started to walk inside, shaking off the snow that stuck to his hair, but before he could reach the door knob, he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Jack, who squealed and hugged him tight.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're here!!"

"OFFF!!- Jackie! You're getting a little heavy buddy!" Craig laughed, lifting him up over his head to zoom him around like he was an airplane.

Giggling, Jack reached down and grabbed the teddy. "Is this for me?"

"Yes it is kiddo, all yours, my Christmas gift to you."

"I don't want it."

Blinking, Craig looked at the bear then back at Jack, "Why not? Don't you like it?"

Jack simply nodded, "I like it, but not as much as the other gift you got me."

"What other gift?"  
"You." Jack slipped down and hugged his dad tight, a beaming smile spreading across his face.

Craig looked down at him and smiled back; hugging him close and carrying him back inside.

Tweek looked over at them and smile through glistening eyes before laughing as he heard Craig fake gage and shout:

"Geez! Don't you brush you're teeth Jack?!"

**

* * *

**

_It's so CORNY!!!! ARGHHHH!!!  
Oh well.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!_

_-Harbucks._

_Love you Jackie and my Craigy_


	2. Valentines Day

_So I'm insanely happy right now…like really bubbly and happy…so I decided to write more about Jackie ^^ because I love him. (This one kinda only mentions Jack. More of a creeky fic…but Meh!)_

_This is going to be some one shots about Family!Creek around the holidays and other special days. _

_I know it should be New Years but I wanted to save it for last. Anyway…_

_EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Valentines Day_

Jack sat at the kitchen table; face beaming as he looked at the pile of pink, red and white construction paper. His safety scissors were just out of arms reach so he wouldn't hurt himself; glue was placed beside the art supply as his father sat down beside the restless boy.

"Ok... Glue, scissors, pencils…ok here you go." As soon as Jack was passed the art materials, he squealed in a baby fashion and started doodling all over the paper.

It was Craig's day off and it was his turn to look after Jack since Tweek was at work at the coffee shop.

He hadn't planned anything special for the day, but it was Valentines Day and he had to do something special for Jackie, so a day of making cards seemed like the perfect activity for a lazy day.

Craig smirked as he watched Jack stick his tongue out in concentration, trying to cut a heart shape into his piece of paper, he laughed as the little blond boy grumbled in annoyance.

"Need help?"

"No! I'm fine daddy!" Jack yelled as he covered the paper with his hands. "No looking!!"

Craig raised his hands and chuckled, for a five year old Jack was pretty stubborn-…since when weren't all five year olds?

"Aren't you going to make one daddy?" asked the little boy as he cut a lopsided card.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because daddies don't do that." He put flatly, stretching in his chair. "But I did get you some chocolate."

As he passed the little boy the chocolate, his eyes lit up and he beamed, happily eating away at the treats, muffling a:

"Thank you Daddy!"

: Before continuing with his card.

It gave Craig a little bit of a quiet time before he was bombarded by questions again by Jackie.

"Did you get mommy chocolates?"  
"No."  
"Did you get mommy flowers?"

"No."

"Did you make mommy a card?"

"No."

"Did you get anything for mommy?"

"Well-…well no" Craig reluctantly answered, suddenly feeling very ashamed for not getting Tweek anything. "W-why do you ask so many questions?"

Jackie shrugged, "I wanna know stuff." With a big smile, he reached over the table and handed his dad the card he had hidden before.

It just had scribbles all over a lopsided heart.

"It's for you and mommy!" Jack chimed happily, "Do you like it?"

"I love it kiddo" Craig smirked slightly, "Mommy will love it too." He smiled wide as Jack's smile turned into a beaming grin, but as soon as it was plastered on his small face, it left as he yawned.

"Come on kiddo…lets go to bed." With a bit of a struggle, Jack was finally put to bed, leaving Craig to clean up the mess on the table.

His mind started to wander as he wiped the table, he got _nothing _for Tweek and it was Valentines Day…the worst part about it was that a five year old had to point it out to him…

He tried to think of all the things he could do to make up for it; he couldn't make a card that was just too childish, all the stores were closed and Jackie ate the last of the chocolates…he was completely fucked.

He had to think of something…something special that he could pull out of him soon…

His time official ran out when a pair of head lights drove into the drive way and shut off, the sound of scuffling feet inched their way to the door and the door opened slowly as Tweek and a bundle of flowers stepped into the darkened house.

"H-happy Valentines Day-eh!" Tweek tried to whisper as he walked to the kitchen table and put the flowers in a vase.

"Happy Valentines Day-…Jackie made you something." Craig cleared his throat as he pointed out the card on the fridge.

"Awe…That's so sweet-eh! Did he just get to sleep?" the blond asked as he placed the card back on the fridge.

"Yeah." Craig flopped on the couch, trying to act bored as he still tried to think. _'Its not big deal! He probably didn't get me anything either!' _he repeated in his head to try and calm himself down.

"I'm going to go c-check on him-EH!...Those flowers are f-for yo-ou-eh!" the blond twitched before trying to walk quietly down the hall.

'_Of course…shit…' _now Craig really need to start thinking…he had nothing to work with! Absolutely nothing!-…except…

His eyes widened slightly as he got an idea, he needed pillows, blankets and of course Coffee.

He rushed to get everything set up as he heard the scuffling coming down the hall, holding a pillow in one hand and a bag of chips in the other as Tweek blinked at him.

"What-eh!!-What are you doing?-uuhh!"

"Sleepover. What's it look like?" Craig smiled slightly as he caught a cute twitch of confusion that came out of the blond. "You know-…like when we were little."

The pot whistling made Tweek jump slightly until he smelt his favorite kind of instant coffee.

"Go sit down." Craig commanded as he walked by, "The movie's already in and I know how you like your coffee."

Tweek blushed slightly and obeyed, sitting down on the floor with a pillow against his back and one between his legs…that way the gnomes couldn't get his undies…

"What-EH! What movie is it?-eh!" he asked as Craig sat down next to him, passing him his cup of coffee and offering him some Doritos.

"'Pay It Forward'. Your favorite movie." The ebony haired boy smiled as he noticed a hint of a blush against the blond's cheeks.

They snuggled on the floor, finishing up the bag of chips and the coffee. Tweek fell asleep first against Craig's side; a smile was spread across his lips as he muttered sleepily:

"H-Happy Valentines Day-…I love you…"

Craig shifted slightly, making Tweek movie closer to him as they lay down. He didn't want to smile because he felt like the biggest jerk on the planet for pulling the 'sleepover' out of his head last minute, but he just couldn't help it…seeing Tweek happy instantly made him happy…

Before he shut his eyes, he kissed the top of Tweek's head and muttered an equally sleepy:

"I love you too…"

: Before he too fell asleep.


	3. Fighting

_I was listening to a song called 'Broken Home - Papa Roach' and it got me in the mood to type. SO here is another fic with my favorite little boy Jackie ... cept he's sad in this one. _

_ EnJoY!!_

* * *

Jack covered his ears and rocked back and forth on his bed, he hated hearing his parents argue, this time it got so violent that he had to lock himself in his room.

"Stop it...stop it...stop it..." he chanted to himself, hoping that eventually his parents would stop arguing and just get along again...

His dad had come home late again and his mom wasn't all that happy.

"Stop it...Stop it...Stop it!" he chanted a little louder as his parents started screaming louder. His eyes started to sting as he felt his tears coming through, this would be the fourth time this week where he would be crying like this.

"Stop it!...Stop it!...Stop it!!" the voices got louder and clearer, making him sob bitterly.

"Y-you're just a jackass!!-EH!!"  
"You're a little bitch!"  
"D-don't' talk to me that-EH!! That way!!"

"Stop it!!...Stop it!!" the seven year old sobbed in his knees.

"Fuck you!!"

"_That's_ mature!!"

"Stop it!! Stop it!!"

"Do I look like I fucking care?!"

"That's my point!! You d-don't!!"  
"FUCK THIS SHIT!!"  
"Craig-!"

"STOP IT!!!" Jack screamed his little lungs out, he sobbed bitterly as he heard the voices die down and footsteps make their way to his door. With a loud creak his door opened and the dankly being of which was his mother stepped into his room.

"Jackie?...eh!-Are-are you awake?" his mother stepped closer to his bed and sat down at the foot of it.

Jack looked up from his knees and sniffled, his blue eyes were red and puffy from his sobbing. He didn't want to see his parents right after they were just screaming at each other, so he hid his face in his pillow.

"Jackie...Did you hear m-me and daddy fight?-EH!"

The little boy nodded slowly, flinching back as his mom tried to touch him.

"You know that we love you...right J-Jack?-EH!"

He sniffled in his pillow, still not making eye contact. "I know you love me mom..." he was quiet as he heard another shuffle of feet coming towards him. He sunk his head deeper in the pillow as he felt a hand on his head, petting through his blond hair.

"Look at me please."

"No..."

"If mom and I promise to make up will you look at us?"

"Maybe..." he waited to hear any sign of them making peace, when he heard a small kiss he looked up from his pillow with watery eyes.

"See? We're good...everything's OK Jackie."

"Then why were you fighting?" he asked, looking into the faces of each of his parents, who looked at each other. They both felt pretty silly for fighting over someting very stupid.

"I-I was just worried about dad-Eh!" admitted his mom, "I m-miss him and I worry a-alot."

Jack looked over at his dad, expecting a reply from him.

"...I-...I'm sorry. I had a rough day and I'm a little grouchy." he shrugged, smiling slightly when he saw Jack smile.

"Like Oscar?"

"Yeah. Like Oscar. Ready to go to bed now?"

Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes, he reached over and grabbed their hands when they tried to stand up, "C-can you stay please...I don't want you fighting again...I'm gonna make sure you are happy forever!"

They looked at each other before looking back at Jack who had a glint of determination and seriousness in his eyes.

"Alright kiddo...move over." his dad slipped in beside him as his mom slipped in on the other side. Jack snuggled in the middle and turned on his side, sniffling slightly before sighing in happiness.

"We can be happy forever now..."

His dad had a small smile tugging on the side of his face as he looked over at his partner. Reaching a hand over, he draped his arm over his son and played with Tweek's hair, who reached up, grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

They knew they couldn't be happy forever, but at least they were for a little while.


End file.
